Epic Prank
by Call.Me.T
Summary: Monday. November 1st. Senior year. School's Closed? Nope, just a Senior Prank, done right. Rated T to be safe, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again. How are we all doing? This is random, and I know what most of my subscribed readers are thinking, but I PROMISE that there will be an update for TNG and Secrets SOON! this came to me, and i had to type it up! Enjoy! _**

_Good Morning Lima! This is Bob from the Bob and Tom show here on 106.5. It's 6:15am on Monday, November 1, 2012, and for all you McKinley High listeners, school is closed today due to a water line burst. Go back to sleep, enjoy your day off! _

Quinn sat up quickly in her bed and stared at her alarm clock, before getting up and walking to her desk to check the news online, because she could NOT have heard that right. Her luck was NOT that good. Sure enough the website read **McKinley High School Closed – Monday, November 1, 2012. **The blonde just shook her head, and said a silent prayer of thanks, going out and staying out until 3am on a Sunday was not one of her better calls of judgment, but she was glad to get a few more hours of shut eye in before she really had to be up.

**XX**

'_FUCK! I'm late! Coach is going to kill me!' _Santana thought as she rolled over and saw that is was 7am. She had forgot to set her alarm when she got in a few hours ago, and now she was never going to hear the end of it. Quickly she grabbed her cheerios bag from the foot of her bed and made a mad dash to her car, before speeding off to the high school.

She got her first hint that something was off when there was no line of cars waiting to turn into the school parking lot. It was 10 minutes until first period started, and from experience she knew that there was ALWAYS a line at least a mile back of kids trying to get into the lot.

Her second hint came when she realized, that 10 minutes before the start of school, that there were only 5 cars in the lot, 3 of which were faculty members. Instead of parking, she pulled out of the lot and drove around to the front entrance of the school to see the reason for NO ONE being there.

**TITANS  
WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**CLOSED NOV. 01**

"Seriously? Sweet!" she shouted to herself and drove back home to get some well needed sleep.

**XX**

Quinn rolled out of bed at 10:30am with a smile on her face. She hadn't slept in this late since before she joined the Cheerio's in 8th grade. She turned on her radio, and her smile brightened when _I like it rough _by Lady Gaga was playing. After the song stopped the radio host's laughter bubbled through her speakers, and Quinn turned her attention to the radio, to try and figure out what was so funny. She didn't have to wait long

_If you are one of our McKinley High listeners, this you need to listen to. One, or more, of your fellow classmates, has pulled what is probably the BEST senior prank I have ever heard of. School is NOT closed today. The construction crew did NOT hit a water line, and if you're listening to this, you are missing class right now! _

The blonde's first reaction was her jaw hitting the floor, her second reaction was to call Puck.

**XX**

"Fucking stupid ass phone keeps ringing. I'm trying to sleep!" Puck cursed loudly as he rolled over to answer his phone. "WHAT!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Did you pull the prank?" Quinn's voice fell through the receiver.

"What are you talking about Baby Momma? What prank?" He asked seriously confused.

"Someone got the radio and news stations, as well as the school website to tell everyone that school was closed today. Tell me you had nothing to do with that!" Quinn yelled. Puck's jaw dropped, he heard Quinn yelling at him some more, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone actually pulled that off?

"PUCK!"

"WOAH! That's fucking badass. I wish I was part of that shit!" He finally made himself reply to her yelling in his ear like a banshee.

"Come get me, we need to get to class. Sylvester is going to kill me!"

"Yeah she is. I'll be there in 5." He closed the phone not waiting for a reply, and then opened it back up to see who else had called him. "36 missed calls? From Shue?" he asked out loud to himself. Deciding it was best not to hurt his head over, he played the voice mail.

_Noah Puckerman! You better get your butt to school right now! I don't know if you had anything to do with this, but I can only keep Figgins off you for maybe another hour. Hurry up!_

Puck just shook his head, and read through his text messages.

**Skool closed. –F**

**School's closed, you won't need an excuse for skipping today. –Mike**

**I'm going to kill you. –S**

**It was a prank, get to school, choir room asap! -Mike**

He had to laugh. This was going to be easy. Get his badass reputation boosted for some other suckers hard work. Hell yeah!

**XX**

"SANTANA! GET UP!" she heard her mom yelling though her bedroom door.

"School's closed! I want to sleep in!" Santana yelled back, thoroughly agitatied that she had only gotten 3 more hours of sleep before her mother started pestering her. She heard her door open and her mom ruined her good day with just one sentence.

"Mija, it was a prank. School is not closed, get up. Get to school."

'_it was a prank? Damn it Puck, I will kill you!' _Santana cut off her mental rant and lazily got up and went back to her car, to haul her ass to school so she could castrate the Mo-hawked boy.

**TBC! **


	2. Not An Update

This is not an update...

Well, not really. My sister, the author of these stories, was in a car accident a little over a year ago, and unfortunately she is still in a coma. She

We just recently got into her email account, because she's a damn crypt-o-freak, and I saw that a lot of you had commented on her stories asking her to update, and I thought it'd be rude of me not to at least inform you all that she will probably not be updating these any time soon.

But because I can see that you all enjoy all of her work, and really want to see these finished, I will try to see if I can find any of the following chapters on her laptop.

No promises, and if anyone wants to take a shot at finishing these off, if I can't find anything on her computer, PM this account, and we can discuss you taking over one or more of her stories.

I apologize for this not being what you are expecting, but thought it rude of me not to at least tell you all that she can not update for you.

:Zander:


End file.
